1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo trailers and, more particularly, to a cargo trailer having a structure which is adapted for efficient shipping of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of cargo trailers are known in the art. Commercially available cargo trailers include cargo trailers having one or two axles which support a generally rectilinear enclosure with a tongue extending from one end. A hitch is located on the end of the tongue and is engageable with a ball located on a tow vehicle such as a pick-up truck or automobile. The cargo trailer also typically includes at least one door that controls access to the interior of the cargo trailer. The potential uses of such cargo trailers are innumerable and such trailers are often used by small businesses. For example, construction contractors and landscapers often use such cargo trailer to transport equipment and materials between job sites.
Although known cargo trailers are effective for their intended purposes, the process used to manufacture and distribute such trailers is not without inefficiencies. For example, after completing the manufacture of the trailer, the trailer must be transported from the manufacturing location to a dealer location where the trailer is sold to the end user. The transporting of the assembled trailers to the dealer location must be accomplished by either towing individual trailers or otherwise transporting a small number of trailers.
The transport of the completed trailers between the manufacturing location and the dealer location is a source of significant expense in the ultimate cost of the trailer and a reduction in this expense is desirable.